Strictement Professionnel
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: Yuuri est profondément scandalisé quand il découvre que tout le monde pense qu'il sort avec Viktor. Ecrit après l'épisode 7. (Traduction de sqbr)


Yo ! Ceci est la traduction de la fiction Strictly Professional de sqbr. Allez-lire aussi la version originale si vous vous débrouillez en Anglais !

Bonne lecture !

 **Strictement professionnel**

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu pourrais utiliser notre patinoire juste parce que tu baises Viktor.

—Quoi ? » Demanda Yuuri.

Yuri frappa sa poitrine d'un geste menaçant. Yuuri faillit devoir se retenir de tomber à la renverse.

« Je dis que tu es un patineur _Japonais_ et que cette patinoire est pour les patineurs _Russes_ ? Tu ne – »

Yuuri le coupa d'un rire nerveux.

« Pourquoi tu … Viktor et moi entretenons des relations strictement professionnelles ! »

Yuri roula des yeux.

« Me prends pas pour un con. Je suis pas un gosse. Tout le monde est au courant.

—Tout le monde est _au courant_ ? Mais … »

Dans un geste de panique, Yuuri regarda vers Mila, qui lisait dans son coin, à la recherche d'un secours quelconque mais elle avait enfoncé ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et s'efforçait à les ignorer. Bien entendu, elle avait déjà des années à ignorer Yuri derrière elle.

Yuuri décida de prendre exemple sur elle. Il se redressa. Yuri voulait juste le provoquer, de manière assez évidente, et le faire sortir de ses gonds. Mais ils étaient deux à pouvoir jouer ce jeu-là.

« Tu es jaloux, pas vrai ? Parce que tu aurais voulu que Viktor t'entraîne.

—Je voulais qu'il m'apprenne à patiner ! Je ne voulais pas qu'il m'embrasse ou … fasse toutes ces cochonneries qu'il fait avec toi. Erg. »

Yuuri n'avait eu de cesse d'imaginer comment aurait été Viktor, s'il avait entraîné Yuri. Si c'était ce qui s'était as est-ce qu'il aurait … rien que l'idée rendait Yuuri malade. C'était inimaginable.

Parce que ça ne serait pas arrivé ! Pour de bonnes, logiques et professionnelles raisons !

« Il ne t'aurait pas entraîné de cette manière, dit Yuuri, mais tu n'es pas le genre de personne qui voudrait que son coach le prenne dans ses bras. »

 _Et Viktor ne se préoccupe pas de toi de la même manière qu'il se préoccupe de moi._ Viktor appréciait Yuri, et s'il avait dû l'entraîner il aurait fait de son mieux, mais ça n'aurait pas été pareil.

Mais ça n'était pas une raison pour que Yuri rende ça _bizarre_.

Yuri retira un des écouteurs de Mila. Elle lui frappa la main.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

—Toi qu'es dans dans toutes ces conneries de contact physique. Tu serais O.K. si Yakov t'embrassait ? »

Elle haussa un sourcil.

« Tu veux dire … Sur la joue ? »

L'idée n'avait pas l'air de la déranger. Puisque, comme Viktor, elle était Russe, et les Russes sont plutôt pour ce genre de démonstrations d'amour platonique. Si, bien entendu, on omet les adolescents aigris.

« Non, prononça Yuri, fixant Yuuri droit dans les yeux, comme Viktor a embrassé Yuuri en Chine. »

Un frisson parcourut tout le corps de la jeune femme.

« Noooon. Dégueu !

—Et tu n'irais pas à la télé pour dire que tu l'aimes comme Yuuri l'a fait pour Viktor.

—Ah ! Non ! Mais je ne baise pas Yakov. »

Elle s'arrêta, horrifiée par ses propres propos, et eut un léger haut-le-cœur, tirant la langue de dégoût.

« O.K., je ne mettrai plus jamais ces deux mots dans une seule et même phrase. Maintenant je vais aller e laver le cerveau avec une série stupide ou quelque chose du genre. »

Elle remit ses écouteurs et quitta la patinoire vers un lieu plus silencieux et apaisé.

« Oh mon Dieu », dit Yuuri.

« Je te l'avais dit. Tout le monde est au courant.

—Mais on ne le fait pas, dit Yuuri. Vraiment ! C'est juste mon entraîneur !

—Waouh, dit Yuri, alors … wow, vous êtes encore plus bizarre que je ne le pensais. »

Yuuri se contenta de le fixé, paralysé d'horreur.

L'expression de Yuri changea. Était-ce … de la pitié ? Les choses allaient vraiment mal si Yuri Plisetsky le regardait avec _pitié_.

« Je vais y aller, reprit Yuri. Et je pensais ce que j'ai dit … à propos de la patinoire. »

Il sortit, avec un peu moins de son habituelle acidité acerbe, laissant Yuuri seul avec ses pensées.

« Yuuri ! » Viktor apparut dans le dos du garçon, l'attrapant par les épaules pour les serrer un peu. Était-ce une chose normale pour un entraîneur que de faire ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'un étranger penserait, s'il les voyait ? Qu'est-ce que Viktor pensait quand il le faisait ? Et qu'est-ce que Yuuri pensait de tout ça ?

« J'ai parlé aux organisateurs et j'ai réservé une pièce privée pour nous deux, demain. Rien d'exceptionnel ais il y a deux chaises et pas de télé. Ça t'a l'air bien ? »

Il aimait ça, pas vrai ? Que Viktor le touche autant. Il aimait beaucoup. Est-ce qu'il aimait ça de la même manière qu'il aimait être touché par …. Bon. Il n'y avait pas vraiment qui que ce soit d'autre, pas vrai ? Mais il aimait, enfant, être enlacés par ses parents, et ça n'était absolument pas la même sensation.

« Euh, ouais, bonne idée, dit Yuuri. Merci, Viktor.

—Tu vas bien, Yuuri ? demanda le Russe, posant les mains sur les épaules de de Yuuri, Est-ce que je vais encore devoir t'embrasser ?

—Haha haha. »

Viktor entra sur la glace. Il portait ses patins, et avançait avec la même fluidité et la même grâce qui avait toujours attiré l'attention de Yuuri. Viktor se retourna pour lui faire face, les sourcils froncés.

« Est-ce que Yurio te posait problème propos de l'utilisation de la patinoire ? Il n'en est pas vraiment le propriétaire, tu sais.

—Non, ça n'est pas ça, dit Yuuri. »

Les fins doigts de Viktor cheminèrent le long du bras de Yuuri, pour appliquer une légère pression à sa main. Il se tenait simplement à côté de Yuuri, offrant un support silencieux sans rien demander. Ça créait chez Yuuri une sensation de sécurité chaleureuse mais aussi … une anxiété pas possible.

« Viktor … est-ce que tu sais … est-ce que tu réalises que les gens pensent que … qu'on sort ensemble ? »

Les yeux du russe s'écarquillèrent. Sa main resserra celle de Yuuri un moment. Et puis il rit.

« Oh, tu veux dire, Christophe ? Son crâne est bourré de sexe, tu ne croirais même pas les sous-entendus qu'il m'a faits à Beijing. Je pense que le patinage est une sorte de fétichisme bizarre pour lui. Ce qui n'est pas un problème, j'imagine, mais – Christophe ! Garde à l'esprit qu'on est pas tous des bêtes comme toi ! »

Oh. Maintenant que Yuuri y pensait, certaines choses qu'avait dites Christophe à Beijing prenaient plus de sens, à cette lumière.

« Je ne parle pas que de Christophe, dit Yuuri, je veux dire tout le monde. Yuri, Mila … Peut-être même mes parents, je sais pas …

—Oh. »

Viktor lâcha la main de Yuuri. Il rit encore, mais c'était faible et fragile.

« J'imagine que j'ai été un peu démonstratif. Hm, comment peut-on s'assurer que je ne donne pas la mauvaise impression ? Je sais ! Quand je t'enlacerai je crierai 'Ceci est purement platonique'. Et j'irai acheter des T-shirts avec des femmes nue. Pour que tout le monde sache que je suis un hétérosexuel viril.

—C'est le cas ? demanda Yuuri. »

Viktor haleta et recula d'un pas. Oh Dieu.

« Désolé ! s'écria Yuuri, Je ne voulais pas dire que ton comportement est inapproprié ! J'aime que tu sois affectif. Je … J'aime vraiment … ça. C'est juste … Je n'y avais jamais pensé dans ce sens-là avant. Et maintenant que j'y pense, je … je veux te comprendre. Et me comprendre. »

Le cœur de Yuuri battait plus fort encore qu'en compétition. Il imagina Viktor le regarder avec le même air que Mila, quand elle s'était imaginée avec Yakov. Il était heureux, juste avant. Peut-être qu'il aurait juste dû oublier ce que Yuri avait dit et faire comme si tout allait bien. Qui se préoccupe de ce que les gens pensent ? tout ce qui comptait, c'était Viktor et lui.

« Je suis ton coach », dit Viktor. Mais il n'avait pas l'air offensé ni dégoûté. Il avait l'air _terrifié_.

Bien, comme ça ils étaient deux.

« Oui, dit Yuuri en s'avançant vers Viktor, Mais ça n'est pas tout ce que tu es. »

Viktor secoua ses mains dans une gestuelle désordonnée.

« Si tu veux que je te prouve mon hétérosexualité, il ya une longue liste de femmes qui peuvent te prouver …

—Je me fiche d'elles, dit Yuuri, s'approchant tant qu'il pouvait sentir le souffle de Viktor sur ses lèvres. Une respiration plutôt rapide, Je m'intéresse à toi et moi. »

Il posa les mains sur les épaules de Viktor. Viktor ne recula pas. Yuuri remonta ses mains jusqu'aux joues de Viktor, et Viktor se contentait de le regarder, ses yeux bleus voilés d'une question muette.

Yuuri se pencha et lui offrit un baiser, un doux contact entre leurs lèvres, frais et sec dans l'air glacé.

« Je n'ai pas fait ça parce que tu es mon coach, affirma Yuuri, Ou pour te surprendre. J'ai fait ça parce que j'en avais envie.

—Ah, dit Viktor. »

C'était un peu plus ambigu que Yuuri ne l'avait espéré.

« Um, dit-il, Si tu pouvais, euh … »

Viktor enlaça Yuuri, et le rapprocha encore, enfonçant son visage contre la nuque de Yuuri, emmêlant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Il murmura contre la peau de Yuuri quelque chose d'inaudible, et Yuuri en sentit la vibration jusqu'au bout de ses orteils.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda-t-il. »

Même si une part de lui voulait que Viktor reste juste comme ça, pour toujours, à le serrer contre son corps.

« Je ne suis peut-être pas _entièrement_ hétérosexuel, dit Viktor. Quand il s'agit de toi. C'était plus facile den rire que de penser réellement à combien j'avais envie de, euh … »

Son visage rosit.

« De coucher avec moi ? finit Yuuri

—Oh mon _Dieu_ , Yuuri, dit Viktor, J'allais dire quelque chose de _romantique_. Quelque chose de _beau et de pur_. »

Son visage rougit encore et il fixa ses yeux sur le plafond.

« Mais, hm, oui, ça aussi. »

Yuuri rit.

« Tu ressens aussi quelque chose de ce genre, hein ? dit Viktor, un léger tremblement dans sa voix, Tu n'es pas seulement attiré par mon corps parfait ? »

Yuuri pouvait se sentir rougir, à présent.

« C'est là tout le propos de cette histoire, dit-il. Mon amour pour toi.

—Et bien, oui, dit Viktor, mais il y a l'amour et _l'amour_. Il expira une rapide bouffée d'air, Ce serait plus simple si tu parlais Russe.

—Tu devras m'apprendre, dit Yuuri. »

Viktor sourit et prononça quelque chose qui ressemblait à « Y a loup bout tibia », mais avec une affection que Yuuri pouvait comprendre sans problème. Il se pencha et embrassa Viktor à nouveau.

Viktor se pencha vers lui et ouvrit à peine la bouche, rendant son baiser à Yuuri. Yuuri s'agita à l'intérieur. C'était génial mais est-ce qu'il devrait … bouger les lèvres ? Ou quelque chose ? Viktor fit glisser ses lèvres jusqu'au cou de Yuuri, embrassant tout ce que le haut ne lui interdisait pas.

« Oh, dit Yuuri. »

Et dire qu'il ne connaissait pas la sensation de l' _éros_. Il ferma les yeux et le monde se réduisit à Viktor et lui. Il passa la mains sous la chemise de Viktor, sentant la peau frissonner.

« Pour _l'amour du foutre_. »

Yuuri releva les yeux. Jetant un regard noir depuis l'entrée de la patinoire se tenait un rougissant Yuri Plisetsky. Yuuri ramena aussitôt ses bras vers lui-même. Viktor se redressa, calme et confiant, et lissa sa chemise.

« Coucou, Yurio, dit-il joyeusement.

—Tu sais que certains d'entre nous ont des compétitions à préparer, dit Yuri.

—Nous devrions continuer ça dans un lieu plus privé, souffla Viktor à l'oreille de Yuuri. »

La promesse dans sa voix fit frissonner le japonais. Il acquiesça. Viktor patina avec Yuuri jusqu'à la sortie de la glace. Ses mains étaient posées contre le dos de Yuuri, comme s'il se refusait à perdre totalement le contact.

« Bye, Yuri ! »

Dit Viktor, comme ils marchaient vers la porte aussi rapidement que leurs patins leur permettaient. Yuuri ne parvenait pas à prononcer un motet se contenta de lui faire signe de la main. Yuri lui rendit un regard mauvais.

« Et dire que j'avais compati avec ce loser, murmura Yuri pour lui-même, ayant enfin la patinoire pour lui seul, Relations professionnelles mon _cul_. »

.

Et voici !

Les reviews seront transmises à l'auteur (et traduites si vous les laissez en français), donc n'hésitez pas à commenter !


End file.
